


an introvert with morales

by sarangx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, changkyun saves the day, jookyun - Freeform, lapslock, platonic?, rated t for cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/pseuds/sarangx
Summary: changkyun's fist shot out from his side, coming in contact with the creep's face with a sickeningcrack!blood instantaneously began pooling from his nose, causing him to stumble back and to cover it with his hands. changkyun's fist burst with pain, and he knew a bruise was already forming. when he realized what he had done, he covered his agape mouth as his eyes widened."oh my god!" he shrieked, watching in horror as blood slipped through the asshat's fingers. he had-- he haddone that.he punched a guy in the face! his nose could be broken!





	an introvert with morales

changkyun wasn't too talented in the socializing area. he was used to moving around a lot, and he was a quiet and shy person to begin with. he didn't have much experience with friends, and most of the ones he did have were forced to an abrupt halt as changkyun and his father picked up and moved again. not many were really dedicated enough to know his number and text him every once and awhile; they eventually just forgot about him. surprisingly, it didn't bother him too much. after awhile got used to it and came to expect it.

he was studying in south korea this time. it was his second year of college in seoul, though he didn't really try and make friends. he was content with his schoolwork. he was busy enough with projects anyway, it wasn't like he could hang out with friends even if he did have them.

today was no different; he had left his dorm for the third time that week to study in the library. oddly enough, not many students knew where the library was located and that there was even one on campus. changkyun guessed it was because most of them walked to the several cafes dotted around the dorms and didn't really care enough for books when they had technology. but he actually quite enjoyed the atmosphere the library had, and it had a lot less bustle and noise than the starbucks most people went to every morning.

but when he walked through the slim glass doors, he began to regret his decision.

there was a boy there. sitting. sitting in his _favorite_ seat by the suspense and romance section whilst also being engulfed by the dark, faded blue cushions of the couch underneath him. it was one of the few spaces where the sun couldn't fall into your eyes through the doors or windows. and it was by his favorite books. and he was _sitting there._ this _stranger._

changkyun forced himself to take a deep breath, to contain his rage. it wasn't like he owned that seat or anything- it'd just be childish of him to start yelling at the guy who just happened to find that spot nice too. plus, changkyun didn't have the courage anyway. so he settled with the small coffee table beside the non-fiction section, reluctantly sliding his backpack off his shoulder and placing it on the floor as he sat in one of the two wooden chairs. once he made himself comfortable and pulled out his laptop and a few books, he found this spot wasn't too bad. it was in the corner, so not many people would see him unless they were looking for him specifically. he was still a bit bitter, though he was letting it go the longer he typed on his laptop.

an hour or so later, another guy walked in. he seemed to be a foreigner with his high cheekbones and sharp jawline, and his skin was a bit on the pale side. his hair was pulled into a strained bun of stray brown hairs. he had a few freckles scattered under his eyes, though most of them were swallowed up by the dark circles. he had a bit of scruff, seeming like he hadn't shaved in a few days. he was adorned in a leather jacket and some ripped jeans with boots. already, changkyun was a bit suspicious of the man's motives. his eyes were too dark and blank for his liking.

fortunately, the guy didn't seem to notice him. instead, he seated himself on the other end of the couch beside the stranger that had stolen changkyun's spot. the robber didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't acknowledge the newcomer. he continued to be deeply engrossed in the book of some poet changkyun didn't know.

minutes ticked by of nothing really happening, but despite that, changkyun still tried keeping an eye on the two. he really didn't like the vibe this dude was giving off. his suspicions came to be correct as he saw 'leather jacket' beginning to touch the other's thigh. the latter obviously seemed to be uncomfortable, as he bit his lip and kept his eyes on the pages of his book even as his pupils shook when the asshole continued his advances. when the creep began to crawl on top of him, changkyun started towards them before it could escalate further.

"hey!" changkyun called out without thinking, immediately feeling his skin burn hot with embarrassment when the jacket-clad asswipe turned to look at him. "uh- uhm, could you not do that, sir?"

"what's wrong with it, kid?" the dickhole said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, "there's no one else here. if you just mind your business and leave then we won't have any problems here."

the stranger who was underneath the creeper was still biting his lip extremely hard, seeming to try and act like nothing was happening. but changkyun prided himself in being observant- he could see the fear and terror in his eyes and the trembling of his fingers as he continued to hold the book.

"but- but ah," changkyun stumbled over his words, his social skills coming up short. "you need to- to have consent from both, uh, from both parties before- before doing... it..." changkyun's voice became quieter the more he spoke, his eyes falling to the ground to look at his dirty vans.

"so?" the fucker laughed, "it doesn't matter to me. i can do whatever the hell i want. if i want to fuck a pretty boy in the ass, i will."

"well- well it _should_ matter!" changkyun practically shouted, his gaze meeting the guy's dark eyes. the younger's eyebrows furrowed with anger. "you're being an asshole right now, you realize that, right?"

the greasy dude pulled away from his position over his prey, walking closer to changkyun. he craned his neck down to look the younger in the eyes, a sneer on his scruffy face. "and what are _you_ gonna do about it, hm? beat me up?"

"uh-uhm," changkyun took a step back, struggling to grant his lungs air. "i-i--"

"come on, pussy! what are you-- **fuck!** "

changkyun's fist shot out from his side, coming in contact with the creep's face with a sickening _crack!_ blood instantaneously began pooling from his nose, causing him to stumble back and to cover it with his hands. changkyun's fist burst with pain, and he knew a bruise was already forming. when he realized what he had done, he covered his agape mouth as his eyes widened.

"oh my god!" he shrieked, watching in horror as blood slipped through the asshat's fingers. he had-- he had _done that._ he punched a guy in the face! his nose could be broken!

before he could process it anymore, he was dragged away by the dude that was previously in danger. the blonde still seemed a bit shaken, but he had enough sense to gather their bags and rush through the doors with changkyun in tow.

when they were at a much safer distance, among other people, they stopped to regain their breath. they hunched over, ragged gasps leaving their lips.

"holy shit!" the blonde suddenly laughed, "i can't believe you actually did that!"

"me neither," changkyun agreed, a wheeze of a giggle dropping from his lips. the two of them laughed some more, though it was more hysterical than anything.

"i'm jooheon," he finally said once their breathing was under control. a relieved smile was playing on his face as he gazed at changkyun. "thanks for saving my ass back there."

"i'm- uh, i'm changkyun," the brunette replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "and ah, it- it was nothing. i couldn't just let it happen. are you okay?" he suddenly asked, looking over the taller boy carefully.

"i should be asking _you_ that," jooheon grinned, though there was a bit of worry behind it as he reached for the hand changkyun had punched with. his knuckles were an angry red, a tint of blue already forming. it just seemed to be a bad bruise, but it still looked pretty bad, even without bleeding. "damn, you punched him _hard._ " all changkyun could do was laugh shyly, looking down in embarrassment. his face was beet red from the attention. he gently pulled his hand back to his chest, biting his lip to ignore the pain. "do you go around fighting people regularly?" jooheon asked half-jokingly.

"ah, n-no!" changkyun quickly shook his head, "i don't even _talk_ with people, much less get in fights. i usually keep to myself."

"so you beat someone up for a complete stranger? just randomly?"

"well, if they're an asshole and they don't listen to me, then yeah."

"man, you really are something, changkyun," jooheon barked out a laugh, eyes turning into crescents. his dimples were on full display, looking like caves that dipped into his smooth skin. changkyun dare say it was beautiful. "c'mon then. let's go to my dorm and ice that hand of yours, hotshot."

changkyun couldn't bring himself to decline the offer, so he trailed after the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> _whispers the lyrics to "im a hotshot"_


End file.
